Arigatou, I love you!
by nyan-himeko
Summary: Pedang tajam merah itu mengayun ke arahku. Menembus badan virtualku dan dengan pasti HP-barku menurun menuju garis terakhir. Apakah begini, rasanya mati? Cepatlah... cepatlah datang dan selamatkan aku, Kirito-kun! Canon Asuna POV.


Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki satupun karakternya. Saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk cerita saya, tidak lebih.

Canon| Asuna POV

**.**

**.**

**Sword Art Online **_**© Reki Kawahara**_

**Ilustrated by Abec**

**ASCII Media Works & Aniplex**

**.**

**.**

_**nyan-himeko**_

_**present**_

Arigatou, Daisuki...

—Thank you, I love you..._—_

—_Yuuki Asuna & Kirigaya Kazuto—_

**.**

**.**

Aku... akan melindung Kirito.

Pedang tajam merah itu mengayun ke arahku. Menembus badan virtualku dan dengan pasti _HP-bar_ku menurun menuju garis terakhir. Apakah begini, rasanya mati?

Dua tahun lalu, mati merupakan ketakutan terbesarku. Aku yang terjebak pada permainan berdarah ini. Pada masa-masa awal, aku hanya bisa mengurung diri dan menangis sambil merutuki Kayaba Akihito dan _game_ _sialan _ini. Mereka benar-benar merebut dunia nyataku, tidak ada lagi keluargaku, teman-temanku, ataupun orang yang kukenal di tempat ini. Aku marah, tentu saja. Ada banyak hal yang masih ingin kulakukan, dan dengan jahanamnya _game_ ini mengambilnya dariku.

Tapi Kayaba Akihito itu pernah mengatakan bukan, kalau ingin keluar kami harus menyelesaikan seluruh _game_ ini. Di mulai dari _starting city_ pada lantai terbawah, aku memulai segalanya. Aku mulai mengasah kemampuan pedangku untuk bertahan hidup_—_satu-satunya cara yang mau tak mau harus kuterima.

Saat rapat mengalahkan bos lantai satu, aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Ia adalah teman _party_ pertamaku. Meskipun _player _lainnya menjulukinya _Beater_, aku tahu ia adalah orang baik. Kirito, aku mengetahui namanya saat ia mengatakan agar aku menajamkan penglihatanku di sekitar _bar_nya.

"Kalau ada pemain yang mengajakmu bergabung dan kau percayai, jangan ragu untuk menerimanya."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar darinya. Asuna _the Flash_ atau Asuna si kilat adalah julukan yang kudapat setelah bergabung dengan _guild_ Knight of the Blood_—_KoB. Serikat yang dipimpin oleh Heathcliff si legenda hidup.

Di lantai 67, saat rapat mengalahkan bos, aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku senang melihatnya masih hidup sampai sekarang. Dan kata-katanya berhasil mempengaruhiku_—_lagi. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar tertawan olehnya. Apakah merasakan cinta bukanlah hal yang mustahil di dunia ini? Dan apapun itu, yang kutahu aku sudah tak bisa mencegahnya. Keinginan yang semakin lama semakin kuat_—_selain keinginan terbebas dari Aincrad.

Kenangan-kenanganku hidup selama dua tahun_—_khususnya tentang Kirito_—_membanjiri kepalaku. Akhirnya aku sampai dititik akhir pencapaianku_—_meskipun tak seperti awal tekadku_—_tapi aku senang bisa melindungi orang yang paling berarti bagiku, Kirito, suamiku yang kucintai sepenuh jiwa dan raga. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku terbebas dari kelumpuhan dan tepat berada di depan Kirito yang hampir di tebas oleh Heathcliff yang ternyata Kayaba Akihito_—_si pembuat _game_ berdarah ini.

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Kirito yang memegangi tubuhku. _HP-bar_ku, kosong atau dengan kata lain aku menemui ajalku.

Waktu berhenti.

Matahari yang terbenam, padangnya, angin sepoi-sepoinya. Cuaca yang agak dingin.

Kami berdua tengah duduk di puncak bukit dan melihat ke danau yang berkilau-kilau merah keemasan. Matahari akan tenggelam. Suara daun-daun bergesekan. Suara burung-burung yang kembali ke sarangnya,

Dengan lembut, Aku memegangi tangannya, lalu menyenderkan kepalaku pada bahunya. Awan-awan berlalu. Lalu bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan satu demi satu, berkilauan di langit petang. Kami saling bertatapan dengan dunia yang terus merubah warnanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku agak lelah. Bisakah aku beristirahat di pangkuanmu sebentar?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang," jawabnya dengan senyuman.

Aku tersenyum lagi, mengukir dalam-dalam sosok Kirito dalam memoarku. Meskipun aku hancur berkeping-keping dan lenyap menjadi data digital, aku senang dia ada untukku.

Dengan suara parau dan bibir bergetar aku mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tepat sesudahnya, aku merasa tubuhku meringan dan kehilangan massanya. Pecah menjadi potongan-potongan cahaya.

Aku…

Mati…

**.**

**.**

Linglung?

Aku-telah-mati. Jadi, bagaimana bisa aku berada di sini? Apa ini tempat sesudah kematian? Tidak, aku yakin masih berada di SAO. Bahkan aku melihat kastil besar melayang itu mulai hancur. Tubuhku semi-transparant, dan aku melihatnya lagi. Kirito, suamiku!

"Maaf, aku juga tewas," ungkapnya setelah kami berpandangan selama yang bisa aku ingat, "Dasar tolol!" jawabku.

Ia memanggil namaku, aku suka cara ia memanggil namaku. Aku berhamburan memeluknya dan menangis tersedu. Rasanya seperti lama sekali, aku merasakan rindu yang amat sangat. Aku takut kehilangannya lagi. Kami terlarut dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang memabukan.

Setelahnya, kami menyaksikan kehancuran Aincrad. Kenangan-kenang indah kami dan tempat-tempat berharga kami seakan ikut hancur dan melebur bersama data digital. Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai berharap dengan dunia ini. Lalu, Kayaba Akihito, dengan gambaran dirinya_—_bukan sosok Heathcliff_—_ mendatangi kami dengan tubuh semi-transparant.

Ia mulai menjelaskan pada kami tentang penghancuran kerangka dasar SAO dan dalam sepuluh menit dunia ini akan benar-benar terhapus. Aku bertanya tentang sisa pemain yang bertahan, dan Kayaba mengatakan kalau mereka semua telah berhasil keluar. Kemudian, Kirito menanyakan tentang empat ribu pemain yang tewas dengan wajah yang dilinangi air.

"Nyawa tak bisa disembuhkan dengan begitu mudah. Kesadaran mereka takkan pernah kembali, yang mati akan menghilang… Fakta ini terus benar di dunia manapun. Aku menciptakan tempat ini hanya karena aku ingin ngobrol dengan kalian berdua—untuk satu kali terakhir."

"Mengapa… kau lakukan ini?" Kirito bertanya lagi.

Kayaba mengatakan tentang mimpi dan cita-cita pada masa kanak-kanak. Bagaimana mimpi itu terus berlanjut dan berharap menjadi nyata. Ia telah menciptakan mimpinya dengan membangun Aincrad ini. Aku merasa seperti telah lama terlahir di dunia ini, memiliki impian menjadi pengguna _rapier_ dan bertemu dengan Kirito. Saling jatuh cinta, menikah, dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Amarahku terbang entah kemana setelah melihat wajah si Kayaba ini, apakah aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih padanya? Karena berkat SAO aku bertemu dengan Kirito.

Kayaba pergi setelah mengatakan bahwa kami sudah menyelesaikan permainan. Aku dan Kirito menggunakan sisa waktu yang tertinggal sebaik-baiknya, ia memegang pipiku dan menarikku dalam sebuah ciuman hangat. Ini adalah ciuman terakhir kami, dan aku ingin mengukirnya dalam-dalam di memoriku.

"Jadi, inilah perpisahan…"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan begitu. Kita akan menghilang bersama-sama. Jadi, kita akan bersama selamanya."

Aku berputar dalam pelukannya dan menatap mata Kirito lurus, "Hei, bisakah kau mengatakan namamu, Kirito? Nama aslimu?"

Ia terlihat kebingungan, seakan sudah mengerti tentang _dunia yang satunya_, ia menjawab, "Kirigaya… Kirigaya Kazuto. Seharusnya aku berumur enambelas bulan lalu."

"Kirigaya… Kazuto…" Aku berusaha menghafal namanya dan mematrinya dalam-dalam pada otakku, "Jadi, kamu lebih muda dariku. Aku, Yuuki Asuna. Tujuhbelas tahun ini," ujarku sambil tertawa.

"Maafkan aku, maaf. Aku berjanji untuk mengirimkanmu kembali ke dunia nyata, tapi aku…"

Kirito memang makhluk paling emosional yang pernah kutemui. Ia terlalu baik, menurutku. Aku bisa menebak di dalam kepalanya ia pasti tengah menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang menimpaku.

"Tak apa-apa... Tak apa-apa..."

Tenyata memang aku makhluk yang sentimentil, air mata membanjiri pipiku.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia. Waktu aku bertemu Kazuto dan hidup bersama adalah waktu yang paling menyenangkan dari seluruh hidupku. Terima kasih... dan aku mencintaimu."

Kami saling berpelukan erat hingga akhir. Menyaksikan kehancuran terakhir dari Aincrad itu sendiri. Setelahnya tubuh kami melayang-layang, diselimuti cahaya putih.

Jiwa kami menyerap, bergabung, lalu berpencar.

Akhirnya, kami berpisah.

**.**

**.**

Bau disinfektan menguar, cahaya matahari berebut masuk dari jendela besar yang terdapat di ruangan ini. Ruangan dengan dinding putih, langit-langit putih, yang kukenali sebagai kamar rumah sakit. Apa semua ini khayalan? Apa aku masih berada di SAO?

Kulihat pergelanganku yang dililit selang infus, cairan jingga yang menetes dengan kecepatan tetap dan memasuki tubuhku. Tanganku bergurat-gurat, aku bisa melihat urat-urat yang melilit tangan kurusku dari sana. Kepalaku ditutupi oleh NERvGEAR, benda itu sudah usang bahkan lilitan logam terlihat dari bagian sampingnya.

Pikiran bahagia merasuk diriku, aku kembali. Aku kembali ke dunia nyata, kau berhasil Kirito-_kun_. Tangis melanda diriku. Aku merindukannya, merindukan Kirito, suamiku. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya, memeluknya, merasakan belaian tangannya mengusap kepalaku, dan merasakan kecupan hangatnya di bibirku. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, Kirito… Kirito… Hatiku nyeri.

Kalau Kayaba memasukkanku ke dalam daftar yang selamat, apakah Kirito juga selamat?

Memikirkan hal tersebut, membuatku ingin segera menemui sosok nyatanya. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, tubuhku tidak mau mengikuti perintah otakku. Aku terbaring tak berdaya di sini. Sial.

Beberapa menit aku terdiam, mencoba menggambarkan sosok visual Kirito dalam ingatanku.

"A… su… na…"

Suara Kirito seperti menembus dalam pendengaranku. Ia memanggil namaku, hatiku berdenyut lagi. Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat sosok lelaki bernama Kirigaya Kazuto pasti akan menemukanku.

Cepatlah... cepatlah datang dan selamatkan aku, Kirito-_kun_

**THE END**

**Nyan's Corner:**

**Yuhuuuuuuuu… Akhirnya selesai! Seneng banget rasanya. Setelah aku nonton animenya terus penasaran pengen baca Light Novelnya (aku baru selesai di volume 1nya) terus kepikiran buat fanfictionnya! Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis fic canon, uh ternyata lumayan juga yah *ngelap ingus***

**Karena di LNnya pake Kirito pov, jadi di fiction aku pake punya Asuna. Maaf ya kalau enggak berasa feelnya. Dan kalimat terakhir yang di ucapin Asuna itu aku kutip dari LN Fairy Dance, volume ke 3 SAO. Semoga ALO juga di jadiin Anime deh. Yah, meskipun di sini ceritanya si Asuna jadi tawanan si Oberon kampereto!**

**Aku juga seneng banget karena fic ini adalah entry pertama fic SAO dalam bahasa Indonesia. Kyaaaaaaaa.**

**Oke, sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan. Jaa ^^/**


End file.
